Question: Daniel buys a basket of coconuts on sale for $\$23$ before tax. The sales tax is $10\%$. What is the total price Daniel pays for the basket of coconuts? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Answer: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of coconuts. ${10\%} \times {$23} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $10\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{10}{100}$ which is also equal to $10 \div 100$ $10 \div 100 = 0.10$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.10} \times {$23} = {$2.30}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Daniel paid. ${$2.30} + {$23.00} = $25.30$ Daniel needs to pay $$25.30.$